Delta Goodrem
| birth_place = Sydney, New South Wales, Australia | occupation = | module = |genres = |instrument = |years_active = 2001–present|label = |website = www.deltagoodrem.com}} Delta Lea Goodrem (born 9 November 1984) is an Australian singer, songwriter, and actress. Born and raised in Sydney, New South Wales, she enrolled in dancing, acting, singing and piano classes at a young age. She began her career as a child actress, starring in various television shows. She rose to prominence in 2002 playing a shy school girl called Nina Tucker in the Australian soap opera Neighbours. Venturing into the music industry, Goodrem signed to Sony Music at the age of 15 and released her debut album, Innocent Eyes (2003), which topped the ARIA Albums Chart for an all-time record of 29 consecutive weeks and reached number two on the UK Albums Chart. It became one of the highest-selling albums in Australian history, with over four million copies sold worldwide and all five of its singles—"Born to Try", "Lost Without You", "Innocent Eyes", "Not Me, Not I" and "Predictable—reaching number one on the ARIA Singles Chart and the first three reaching the top ten in the UK Single Chart. This made Goodrem the first and only artist to have five number-one singles from a debut album. Innocent Eyes is the best-selling album of the 2000s decade in Australia and the debut album with the most number-one singles. Her second studio album, Mistaken Identity (2004), was created while she was suffering from cancer and several of its themes reflect this. It became her second number-one album and brought her two more number-one singles, including "Out of the Blue". In 2007, Goodrem released Delta, her third number-one album, which saw another number-one single, "In This Life". Her fourth studio album, Child of the Universe (2012), produced the successful single "Sitting on Top of the World". In 2016, her fifth album, Wings of the Wild, became her fourth number-one album on the ARIA Albums Chart, while giving her another number-one single, "Wings". Goodrem has a total of nine number-one singles and 17 top-ten hits on the ARIA Singles Chart. She has sold over eight million albums globally and overall has won three World Music Awards, 9 ARIA Music Awards, an MTV Video Music Award and several other awards. From 2012 to 2013, she served as a coach on The Voice Australia, and won The Voice Kids Australia in 2014. She returned to The Voice Australia in 2015, finally taking the win in season five in 2016 and again in season six in 2017. Biography Goodrem was born on 9 November 1984, to Denis and Lea, who are now divorced. She has a younger brother, Trent, who is an Australian rules football player with the Central District Football Club in the South Australian National Football League (SANFL). Goodrem's parents named her Delta after Joe Cocker's song "Delta Lady". At the age of seven, Goodrem appeared in an American advertisement for the Galoob toy company, starring alongside fellow Australian Bec Cartwright, and began playing piano at the same age while taking up singing, dancing and acting lessons. She appeared in numerous commercials for companies such as Optus and Nesquik, and had several minor roles in episodes of successful Australian television shows including Hey Dad..!, A Country Practice, and Police Rescue. While residing at Glenhaven, a suburb of Sydney, Goodrem attended the Hills Grammar School in neighbouring Kenthurst, from kindergarten until Year 11. She is known to return to her alma mater for visits. Category:Artists Category:ESC 6 artists